Sean Debris
Husband of Anne Debris. The two were involved with a shipwreck on their boat and Anne believed Sean had passed away, but in fact he had survived. Early Life Born in Ireland, he was from a young age known to have a temper and his family found that he could be at times really scary. Not knowing what to do, they sent their young boy to a Christian camp when he got saved. He became a different guy although at times still struggling with anger. At one camp which he ended up helping at he met Anne Debris. The two feel in love and got married. The two had a great marriage together but things drastically changed when the two managed to be shipwrecked on a boat. While Anne went to shore and made a life for herself Sean was presumed to be dead. However he managed to survive despite the lack of help giving by on lookers and he remained in the town incognito. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 He comes to Grasmere Valley after surviving the shipwreck and lives in another part of the town wanting to try and find a way to reveal to his wife he is alive. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #12 Tale of Anne Debris Sean and Anne are traveling in a boat when it capsized. Anne managed to find safety in Grasmere Valley but believes her husband is dead. Sean however is alive as he was seen trying to swim to shore but was not helped by Janine Drexall and Katherine McGhee who saw him crying out for help and cried on gossiping. Eva Palmero has seen Sean's face alive and lets Del and Della Richards know he is alive. #13 Tale of Clara Rose A stake out is soon made to try and catch Sean Debris alive on the word of Eva that he is alive. While the stakeout is anything but successful, Sean is revaled to be alive and well as he makes an appearance at the library. #15 Tale of Francesco Ambrose Sean manages to appear on the bus heading to Thames Valley Christian Camp much to the shock of Francesco Ambrose and Mr Ambrose who are in the bus. Sean wants them to help him conceal him until the time is right for him to reveal to Anne that he is in fact alive. #16 Tale of Sean Debris Sean tries to find the right way to reveal to Anne he is alive. He decides to do this during the camp fire, known for its emotional moments and this one would not be easily topped as Anne who had thought Sean had passed away is reunited with him much to everyone's surprise and happiness. #79-80 This Camp is Occupied #79 Tale of Captain AWOL Sean along with Miss the Struggle is Real, Richard Dupri, Claire Chung are going to Thames Valley Christian Camp. The problem is however the area for the camp has been occupied by that of the deranged Captain, Captain AWOL who is holding his ground thinking anyone trying to get in is an enemy and that he is protecting the land for the Queen. #80 Tale of Colonel Bission Colonel Bission comes in to try and help everyone get the camp back from Captain AWOL. He tries to persuade him to give up the land for some cookies but this greatly fails. In the end the kids from the camp rush in and caused for Captain AWOL to run away, which much to the relief of Sean and the others the camp is back to normal and running.